


What Is Love?

by orphan_account



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poppy Hearts, Princess of Roseland, and Branch Kings, prince of Cortana, absolutely can not stand one another. They are rivals from two different countries which make them unbearingly different. Poppy, loves to party. there is not a party she can not attend to and she is always greeting another person with a smile. Branch on the other hand can't say the same for himself. He is an introverted, grump who can't stand socializing with another person, let alone the princess. After an international accident occurred, they must convince the world that they are friends, all the while not knowing that they're falling in love with one another. This a remake of the A03 Royally Screwed made by Poppifer.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Broppy
Kudos: 4





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Royally Screwed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209990) by [Poppifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppifer/pseuds/Poppifer). 



> Hey! This is my first fan fic that I'm writing here. This piece is a re-make of one of my favorite Broppy fan fics, Royally Screwed, made by Poppifer. Even though I know she probably won't recongnize my work, it's a dream of mine that she does! Anyways, since this is my first fanfic remake, I don't know if people are even going to read this so, if you could please leave a comment to tell me to keep writing, that'll be great. Ok, I should probably let you read now. So excited that I'm doing this! Ok, Bye!

¨Should I wear the purple one or the red one?¨ Asked Poppy as she took out two dresses from her wardrobe and showed them to the twins.  
¨Red.¨  
¨Blue.¨ They glared at each other. ¨She looks better in red! It matches her hair color!¨ Yelled Satin  
¨No, she looks better in purple! It's a complementary color!¨ Shouted Chenille. Poppy drowned out her twin's arguing as she decided it was probably better to decide herself.  
¨Actually, I don't think I´m going to wear either of them. They just don't suit me.¨ She finally said after several seconds. Satin and Chenille’s arguing came to a stop as they watched Poppy toss the dresses on her bed and continue digging through her wardrobe.  
¨Champagne? Green? Red? Blue?¨ Poppy asked herself as she shoved out one dress to the other. ¨Sorry girls, I just can't find a dress that says what I want.¨ Satin and Chenille glanced at each other.  
¨It's Ok, Poppy." Chenille reassured, "Satin and I could always just make more.¨  
¨Even though we’ve already made 30 dresses already.¨ Muttered Satin as Chenille elbowed her.  
¨I really am sorry. I just want to look my best for this wedding."  
¨We understand. Don’t worry. We're going to make you a dress that make sure all eyes are on you.¨  
¨Not all eyes. Can't steal the spotlight from the bride."  
¨Right. Though, I´m sure she’s only interested in getting one particular pair.¨ Whispered Satin to Chenille as two girls giggled silently. Poppy's best friend, Smidge, was getting married next week and just her luck that Smidge’s obnoxious brother was going to be there for the ceremony.  
“I have no idea who you're talking about.” Poppy mumbled as she buried her face in her wardrobe, trying to hide the slight blush that had appeared.  
“Really?” asked Chenille coming up behind her. “You're not interested in looking your best to impress a certain rival?” She whipped her purple hair dramatically, trying to impersonate Poppy as Satin broke out another laugh.  
“No, I’m not. And even calling us ‘rivals’ is indicating that the prince and I have any kind of relationship whatsoever. He is by far the most stubborn person I’ve ever met.” She let out a deep sigh as she picked out a dress and showed it to the twins. “What do you think?” Poppy asked, twirling the dress with her hands.  
“Ooooo, yes. Pink. Light, but not too light and close to your skin color. I see where you're going with this, and I like it.” Observed Chenille  
“And the sparkles really make it pop.” Agreed Satin. “Just let Chenille and I add a few more touches and it will look fantastic."  
“Touches? What kind of touches?”  
“Can’t ruin the surprise.” Satin answered, waving a finger as Chenille took the dress from her.  
“C’mon, Poppy. Can’t you have a little trust?” Asked Chenille cheekily  
“Yes.” She hesitantly answered before sitting on her bed and picking up her phone once she saw it vibrate. “Oh. It’s my dad.” Poppy said, trying not to pay attention to the twins tearing the dress in two. “He’s just checking to see if I’m available later to meet this guy for my betrothal.”  
“Betrothal?” Satin questioned, turning her attention to her. “You never said anything about a betrothal.”  
“Really? I thought I talk about it all the time.”  
“Maybe you do. Or maybe you were too distracted talking about someone else.” Chenille replied, giggling softly with Satin. Poppy shot them a glare and their snickering instantly stopped.  
“I have no idea what you're talking about.”  
“Oh, c’mon Poppy! Even though it’s just complaining, you talk about the prince a lot.” Satin informed, turning to face her for a moment then continuing back on the dress.  
“And we mean a lot, a lot.” Continued Chenille as she pulled out a measuring tape.  
“Anyways,” Poppy said, trying to move past the topic. “the guy’s name is Creek. Apparently, my dad thinks he’s ‘the one’.”  
“Maybe he is.” Replied Satin.  
“Maybe.”  
“Wait, doesn’t the whole betrothal bother you in any way?” Chenille asked, now turning to face Poppy. “I mean marriage without dating? That sounds a little weird to me.”  
“No, not really. I don’t really care about the whole ‘dating’ cycle. Besides, it’s not like I’m marrying a stranger. I get to know him a little before getting married. And it is not weird.” She pointed out, fiddling with her bedsheet covers.  
“I don’t know. A date with a third wheel alone is weird but when that third wheel is your dad….” Started Chenille, stretching out the last word  
“That’s when the weirdness is at a whole other level.” Finished Satin and they both high-fived in agreement.  
“Whatever.” Poppy mumbled, rolling her eyes and returning back to her phone. A few more seconds of silence passed when Satin and Chenille squeaked a quick “done!” before holding it up, showing it to Poppy. The new dress Satin and Chenille made made the old dress look like a toddlers gown. It was a beautiful pink dress with a divided see-through, sparkly light purple cape and magenta lace that roamed all the way down from the armpits, to the end.  
“Wow.” Poppy said as she groomed her hand through the cape of the dress. “It’s beautiful.”  
“We know.” they said concurrently.  
“With this, you can surely make the prince stare at y-” Chenille elbowed her roughly and Satin stopped talking. Poppy shrugged it off and sent a picture of the dress to her dad before grooming it once more.  
“The press is going to go crazy when they see this.”  
“Maybe not the press but someone will.” Satin muttered to Chenille and the two girls snickered silently. Poppy tried not to notice as she stroked the cape one final time.  
“Oh yeah,” she said, putting it on a manikin, “I’m definitely wearing this.”

___________________

The prince woke up with the sun in his eyes as he slowly got out of bed. “Another day.” He thought, getting into the shower. “Hopefully, it’s a good one” He got out, brushed his teeth, and threw on a loose shirt and sweatpants. He left his room, to immediately see his sister standing right in front of his door. “Smidge!” He yelped, clutching his chest, “You scared me.”  
“Sorry.” She responded, moving to the side to make way for him. “I just wanted to make sure you have a suite prepared for my wedding?”  
“Isn’t your wedding in a month?” Her face jolted up with surprise.  
“What? No, it’s in a week! Does that mean you don’t have a suite prepared?” Her masculine voice echoed through the empty hallway. The prince put his hands over his face and sighed.  
“I’m sorry, Smidge. It’s just with all the-”  
“Duties?” He looked at her with sorrow in his face.  
“Do I really use that excuse that much?”  
“Kinda, yeah.” He plumped down on the floor as Smidge sat next to him.   
“I’m sorry, Smidge. I swear it is the first thing I do today.” She calmed herself down before responding.  
“And I’m sorry I raised my voice. It’s just, I want everything to be perfect for my wedding.” She brushed her turquoise hair away from her face.   
“I know. Which is all the more reason why I should be sorry.”   
“It’s cool. I know how busy you are. I mean, soon you’ll be taking over the throne. I can’t even imagine the pressure Gigi must be putting on you.”   
“Yeah. I guess Gigi does put a lot of pressure on me. But if she doesn’t, then how will I know what to do if she ever dies?” He ran his hands through his dark hair before letting out a small chuckle.   
“Glad to see our grandmother’s death amuses you.”  
“No it’s not that.” He said looking up at the ceiling before returning to face Smidge. “It’s just…. I mean, look at us! Calling our grandmother Gigi like we’re 5 again.”  
“It’s proof that we’re not as formal as we may seem to be.” They let out a small laugh and he pulled her in for a tight squeeze.   
“Thank you Smidge.”  
“That’s what sisters are for.” The sound of the prince’s phone vibrating broke their embrace. He scrunched his face before telling Smidge what it said.  
“I have ten minutes to get to a cover shoot in town hall,” He squeaked, reading the message. “And I have a charity event almost immediately after.” He looked at her nervously, waiting for her response. Every second made him even more anxious until she let out a long sigh.  
“As long as it’s done today, I don’t have a problem.” He squeezed her hand before he quickly went to change and bolted for the door, screaming “You're the best!” before he left, leaving Smidge alone on the floor.  
“You loveable rascal.” She thought, dusting off her dress as she got up “How did I get so lucky to have you as my brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the writing is a bit sloppy. I already have the next few chapters ready, so if you want me to keep publishing, just let me know. Oh and also sorry if this work is short, like I said, it's my first piece so I don't know how long it should be. Anyways, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
